1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an exhaust system for a small watercraft.
2. Description of Background Art
An exhaust system for a small watercraft is known wherein a system includes a resonator (40) that is provided in an exhaust outlet of an exhaust pipe extending from an engine provided in a watercraft body. See, for example, JP-A No. 2003-054493.
According to the exhaust system constructed as described above, exhaust noise can be reduced by the resonator. However, even though the exhaust noise can be reduced, at the time when the small watercraft (viz., watercraft body) travels at high speed, the resonator becomes exhaust resistance and contributes to lowering of output of the engine.